


Inky shenanigans

by Myfishpink



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Liquid AU, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfishpink/pseuds/Myfishpink
Summary: Turns out the the studio is a pretty vivid place





	1. A game of cans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsFaust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/gifts).



> Hey,just a heads up,this is my first story so please be nice

Les stuck his head out from behind the wall, he saw a figure seated on one of the nearby chairs. he approached and put hand on his shoulder startling him a bit "Oh,hey Les,what are you doing here?" Joseph asked "I want you to do something for me".

Joseph was slightly suspicious,given the Toon-sailor's prankster nature but he decided to follow along "what do you want me to do?" he asked "simple" Les placed a can of bacon soup on top of a crate "knock over this can".

Joseph stared at him for a bit "....why?" The toon shrugged "eh, tought it be fun, k,mon at least give it shot" Les insisted,Joseph sighed "look,whatever your planning I'm not intrested so please leave me alo-" "what's the matter Jones? Chicken?" Joseph paused,he took a deep breath,got up from his chair and stepped up to the plate.

He stretched out his arm into a whip and knocked over the can with a single swing "HA!, how's that for chicken?" Joseph proudly crossed his arms, Les simply smiled "alright, my turn" putting the can back upright, Les pulled a cork pistol out of hammerspace and shot the can, knocking it over. Les gave Joseph a look,oh it was on now

(BATIM)

They went for hours, knocking off the can over and over and over, sometimes they lined up cans,sometimes they trew them up in the air,sometimes they made towers and competed to see who could destroy it the fastest.And trew it all they had a blast.

By the end they were both exhausted Les looked up from the floor "h-hey" he said between ragged breathes "w-we should do this again sometime" "y-yeah,sure" Joseph agreed, he did want to do more but right now, he needed a break.


	2. The Inky orchestra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron rediscovers his passion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG,PROCRASTINATION IS AWFUL

It got lonely, wandering around these halls, performing sacrifices and singing the old songs but he did it all for his Lord, he would set him free. His Lord was all he needed to be happy, so he was okay with being alone

Until he Stumbled upon the recording studio

It wasn't too grand, a few chairs and some stands with music sheets but seeing it felt like finding an old childhood toy, and Aaron couldn't help but feel nostalgic.But then he noticed there were still a few instruments lying around, he picked up a violin and stared at it for a moment.Then, he thought of something.

He found a group of lost one's in one of the halls, odd seeing as how they usually never leave their area or at least he's never seen them leave it. He approaches a one of them and taps them on the shoulder, when they turn around to face them he shoves the violin into there arms, startling them."Follow me, there's something I want to show you" he say's, the lost ones look concerned for a moment but decide to follow him if only to see what he was talking about. He bought them all to the recording studio, he handed them all instruments and took a place on the conducter's stand "Uh, why are we here?" One of them asked "What are planning to do with us?" Another one questioned, glaring at at him suspiciously. Aaron sighed "Listen, I'm not going to hurt you" he assured them "I am here today......to teach you" Aaron grumbled to himself,why did he think this was a good idea? the lost ones looked confused "What do you mean?" They asked, Aaron took a deep breath and tried to explain himself "Look, I just want you all to learn how to play music, so just pay attention, alright?" The lost ones were dumbfounded at the prophet's strange hospitality, but they decided to go along with it, and so Aaron began teaching them how to play.

(BATIM)

They were all awful at first, even the ones who used to be part of the band were rusty from years of not having played, but Aaron mentored them diligently, practicing over and over again.Aaron tried to convince himself that this was all for his lord but over time, he started to do it more because of his love of music than because of bendy. He felt his passion being reignited and he finally felt excited about something.And over time, they did start to improve.

(BATIM)

"Whelp, this is the place" Johnny said as he looked at the note, he had found it on the floor while wandering around the studio and he was curious to see what was there. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and standing on the stage were Aaron and group of lost ones with instruments. Johnny was surprised by this, not just because of the sudden light but also because he didn't know what the prophet was doing here. Aaron took a deep breath, turned around and began the show. Violin's shriek in harmony, drums thunderously roar, bass fiddles sing, the banjo strums and the piano calls, they worked hard for this and it showed. Soon enough, a crowd started to form and when they were finished,they received a round of applause. Aaron was astounded,he couldn't help but smile, he found his love of music again and for the first time in years, he wasn't alone. They stood up and bowed and from that day foward, they be came known as the inky orchestra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	3. The harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack welcomes the newest resident of the studio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back!

When he woke up, Mark was greeted with darkness, where was he? The last thing he remembered was walking home from work before he felt a sudden pain in his back and passed out. The place he found himself now was rather small, stained and rickety, with a thick , black liquid seeping through the cracks of the makeshift wooden walls.

He felt unaturaly cold and wet,he looked down and saw that his body was tar black, deformed and skeletal and seemed to be oozing, constantly shifting and flowing "What the hell? " he whispered. Jack turned around to face him "Oh good, your awake! " He said, putting down the bandeges he had been holding " I was starting to worry about you " Mark stared at the black blob for a moment, before taking a deep breath " OK, ok , clearly this is all some weird stress dream, I'm not even gonna bother " he said as he stood up and walked out of the small makeshift house.

He found a nearby ledge and trew himself off of it, thinking that he would wake up before he hit the ground, instead, he was splaterd across the floor for a moment before reforming a few seconds later, unharmed. Jack could only watch as the newly made lost one started to have a panic attack below him, he sighed, frustrated with the new member, but he couldn't help but relate to him, it's not like he reacted any differently....

Jack slithered down to Mark and put a hand on his shoulder "Hey, I want you to do something for me" he said, he pointed to a can that was a few feet away "Grab that can for me" he asked. Mark started to make a move towards it, only for his arm to grow almost six feet to grab the can, as his arm returned to it's normal length, Mark felt his fear melt away, replaced by curiosity, putting down the can, he began stretching and morphing his body into different shapes, astounded by the malleability of his body. Jack smiled as he watched Mark laugh as he morphed his liquid form, eventually he turned to Jack "Hey, I haven't asked yet but what your name? And further more,where are we?" he asked, Jack tipped his hat "The name's Jack Fain" he said before throwing out his arms like a ring leader

"Welcome to the harbor, kid!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	4. A different butcher gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or "Why Wolfgang and Les should never be allowed near each other"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just make sure you know who is who  
> Simon = Charlie  
> Wolfgang = Edgar  
> Les = Barly

"Is everyone ready for today's practice?"

Aaron asked the inky orchestra, who ceased there chatter and paid attention to there conductor, they nodded "Alright" Aaron said "then, let's get start- " "Uh, Aaron?" One of the band members cut him off "What is it?" he asked her " I think there's something wrong with my violin" she said, playing it to prove her point, it sounded unusually awful for a few seconds, before the strings snapped with a comical _plunk_.

The rest of the orchestra was shocked, and they imediantly checked there instruments, which turned out to have all fallen under the same sabotage. Aaron was confused as to how this happened, until he heard an all too familiar giggle coming from behind the door frame. He turns around and sees none other than Wolfgang Burns, laughing at the mess he had just made, Aaron was honestly surprised Wolfgang had been turned into Edgar instead of Bendy,seeing how much he loved to pull pranks.

Wolfgang wiped away a tear from his eye "Oh, this is priceless!" He said as he surveyed the newly made chaos,"Well, it was your idea after all" Les reminded "Oh, you flatter me" Wolfgang replied. Aaron glared at the cartoon spider and his sailor companion "Hey, what's the big idea!?" He asked, angrily pointing at flaling orchestra members. Wolfgang shrugged "C'mon man, we were just having some fun, besides, what are you gonna do, call the police?" He asked him jokingly."I wouldn't tempt your luck if I were you" said a voice behind them, Wolfgang froze, he turned around to see Simon, slapping the palm of his hand with a wrench, staring down at him with a cold, furious look in his eyes

"Uh oh..." was his only response before being bludgeoned.

"Thanks for helping us out, Simon" Aaron said with a sigh as Simon carried off the two pummeled toons, "Don't mention it" he said, Simon had always been the one to reign in Wolfgang's hijinks, even before there toonification. As Simon took them off to the infermery, Aaron now had to remember where he put the spare violin strings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	5. A night at the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta drown your sorrows in alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, this is going to be one of the more angsty chapters so hang tight

_The only thing he could hear was garbled screams, pain coursed through his body, his skin was burning from the unrelenting heat , he could feel his bones melting. He collapsed to the floor, he tried to call for help, begging for someone, **anyone! -** _

Chris shot up in a cold sweat, he looked around and saw that everyone else was sleeping, oh thank god it was just a nightmare, he breathed a sigh of relief. he instinctively looked at his hand, only to be faced with a black, slimey, four fingered hand, oh....right. He let out a small moan as he stood up and made his down to Lost one land. 

He sat down at the bar and ordered himself a drink, they didn't have many options other than the weird stuff that came from hammerspace but they didn't mind, it did the job. Chris stared at his empty glass "Maybe if you stare long enough, whisky will appear" said a voice behind him, Chris turned around, startled "Jack!? What are you doing here?" He asked, slightly mad at the sudden intrusion "Just thought I'd come here for drink or two" the searcher replied. Being respectful, Chris ordered drinks for the two of them.

After a while, Jack asked "did you have a nightmare too?" Chris froze "No....." he lied, Jack stared at him with a flat expression "C'mon man, why else would you be here?" Chris sighed "I know, sometimes I feel kinda empty inside" Chris admitted "right?" Jack replied "It's like, I miss being human, you know? I miss being able to touch water without melting, I miss having skin and flesh and I miss being able to look in the mirror without feeling like I'm staring at a monster!" Jack ranted. Chris knew how he felt, no matter what, they were still monsters, there humanity was something they couldn't get back and without it, they felt like something was missing.

The two ink creatures looked a each other, silence hung over the bar. The toon that was playing bartender looked at them apologetically "Another round?" He asked them "I whould highly appreciate that" Chris replied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	6. Hammerspace practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang shows a new member of the studio that sometimes, you just gotta loosen up

"No, no, no! your doing it all wrong! " Wolfgang yelled at the newly toonified man. Adam didn't know how he got into this situation, he was just looking for his missing friend and that somehow ended up with him being crushed by a safe and turning into a cartoon character. Wolfgang groaned, rubbing his forehead " You need to imagine what your pulling out hammerspace, just reaching behind you ain't gonna work! " Wolfgang explained

"Well, I thought that- " Adam began, only to be slapped in the face " You see that? that's what your doing wrong! " Wolfgang held out two of his hands, putting the other two on his hips " You keep thinking about how these things are suppose to work, but toons don't work that way, If you try to think about it with real-world logic, it all falls apart, but...." Wolfgang pulled a pen out of hammerspace to demonstrate " if you loosen up a bit and start thinking about it using toon-logic, It's simple!"

Wolfgang stared at the now confused Adam "Well whatever " he shrugged, tossing the pen aside "it's not like you'd understand how to have fun" "Excuse me!? " Adam said "Dosen't surprise me really, maybe this would be easier if you didn't act like you had a stick up your @$$ all the time" Wolfgang taunted "Why you!" angrily, Adam whipped out a book out of nowhere and chuked it at the former animator's head. Wolfgang dodged it, a smile growing on his face "See?" He applauded "Once you stop thinking about it, it's easy!" Adam blinked in surprise, "Welp, now that you got the basics down, I'll leave you to expirement for a while. Later!" Wolfgang waved as he left the room. Adam looked down at his hand, "Huh" he started thinking, putting a hand on his chin. Then, he got an idea

(BATIM) 

Wolfgang was sitting on top of a crate, reading the only book the studio that didn't belong to Murray "The illusion of living", but as he took a sip of bacon soup, he realized the book was gone! He looked around and on the ceiling he saw a hole, and inside it he saw Adam, holding a fishing rod with his book at the end of it "Hey!" Wolfgang yelled "What gives?!" Adam laughed "Well you seemed pretty engrossed in it, so I wanted to see what it was all about" Wolfgang stared at him for a moment, then he smiled "Well played, young man" he said. Adam chuckled as he peeled of the hole from the ceiling and landed on the ground, he turned to Wolfgang and said "Heh, you were right, I did need to loosen up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


	7. Human catapult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanly and Murray try to do a trick to impress everyone, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I've been pretty busy with school  
> (that and my own general lazyness)

Murray finished hamering the planks into the floor "Alright, ready when you are" he said giving a thumbs up. Stanly nodded and grabed the two planks of wood, he started walking backwards, his arms streching longer and longer with each step. He bumbed into someone, he turned to see who it was, and was meet with Ida, looking unamused "What are you two doing?" She asked "Oh, we're trying sling shoot me to the top of the carousell so I can impress everyone" Stanly explained, Ida sighed "Murray, why did you help him with this?" She asked "Because I was intrested to see if I could build a human catapult" Murray explained "Also, I bribed him with bones" Stanly said "That too" Murray confirmed "Welp" Ida said "you boys have fun" she knew this was dumb idea, but she decide to let them be, it was best not to get involved in this. Murray looked at Stanly "you ready?" "Yeah!" Stanly answerd "Alright...LAUNCH!" Stanly let go of the planks, catapulting himself foward past the carousell that formerly held Bertrum's spirit, leaving him as a black splotch on wall "ow" Stanly said, Murray stared on, a mix of surprise and embaresment washing over him "Maybe I should recalculate the trajectory" he said 

(BATIM) 

They continued to try and fail to reach there mark, Stanly seemed to land everywhere except the actual carousell, the wall was coverd in black sploctches from past atempts. "Ok let's try this again, 57th times the charm!" Murray had his face in his hands " Stanly, I don't think this is worth it any more, we should just stop" Murray tried to reason with him "No way man! Think of the reputation this whould give us" Stanly said "I think we have enough of a reputation already" Murray grumbled under his breath as he looked at the destruction they caused. Stanly got himself in position "Ugh, fine" Murray relented, he eyed distance "Ready....LAUNCH!" Stanly let go of the planks, as he rocketed trough the air, he closed his eyes, praying silently, then he hit something. Opening his eyes, he saw that he actually maneged to land on top of the carousell, everyone stared at him in shock "Oh my god, I did it, I FINALLY DID IT!" Stanly shouted in celebration as everyone cheered. Murray breathed a sigh of relief as Stanly slithered down beside him to give him a pat on the back "Huh" Ida said, looking from afar "looks like they maneged to do it after all".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	8. Rescuing an angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell finds an old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another angst heavy chapter

Mitchell lined up the last of the cans, he backed up and smiled. He curled himself up into a ball and rolled straight into the cans, knocking them over. He samshed into the wall, only to reform a few seconds later, laughing with glee at the new game he invented.

That's when he noticed a hole in the wall

Mitchell had never noticed this hole before and nobody else had mentioned it. Curiosity taking over, he decided to explore this hole and see what it led to. He squeezed trough the hole like an octopus ending up in an area near the park, he wandered around for a while, swimming trough lakes of ink, following odd sounds and a constant felling of dread looming over him

Eventually, he got to a area of the studio he had never seen before, it was filled with cages with ink leaking of them, there was surgical equipment scatterd around, Mitchell felt like he was inside a torture room. Suddenly, he heared a whimper coming from above, he looked up and saw an angel, tied up on the ceiling with one of it's wings missing, a knareld stup leaking ink in it's place. Mitchell was horrified, not just because of the gruesome scene , but because the angel's face was familiar "J-Jerremy?" He said, fear evedent in his voice. The angel seemed to recognise his voice "Mitchell!?" It asked, a mix of fear and joy on it's face, it's voice was destorted, like it was talking underwater. Mitchell didn't know what was happening but he knew what he had to do "Don't worry buddy! I'll get you down" he strecthed his arms, grabing a scalpel from a nearby table, using it to cut down the angel from the ceiling. 

The angel fell down to the floor, it looked up at Mitchell and tears started to form in it's eyes, Mitchell held them close as the angel wept

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!


	9. The outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ink creatures leave the studio for the first time in years

The residents of the studio huddled around the door, today was the day the left the studio to invite the rest of town into there ranks. Jack stood in front of the door, Aaron and Simon close behind. He took a deep breath and opened the door, so far, so good....

"HOLY @#$!& WHAT IS THAT GLOWING BALL OF PAIN!" Simon screamed as soon as they steped outside "I-I think it's the sun" jack said, covering his eyes, all of the ink creatures marveled at the beauty of the outside, the flowers, the birds, the trees, all things that they haven't seen years sorunded them as they looked around.

Jack called everyone over "Alright, now that were finally here we can finally start our plan to have the town join the party, so to speak" the ink creatures looked exitedly at each other "So, you all know the plan, we use toon physics or ink to transform them quickly, show them the ropes of how to use there powers and then show them around the studio" Jack explained "Probably best if we knock them out first, I don't want it to hurt too much" "Thats a good point" Jack agreed "Well then, let's get started!" They ink creatures ran across the town

Time to have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like it?  
> kudos and comment if you did!

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it?  
> Kudos and comment if you did!


End file.
